


night train

by moo_lan



Series: we all know cats have multiple lives but this is just absurd [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, deep voice sim kano has taken over my life and i really don't like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: Shintaro knows that there are several, well, facets to Kano. He can’t say that he knows the guy that well, but it’s fairly obvious there are multiple sides of him he hasn’t yet interacted with — hidden beneath the surface.But this is just fucking crazy.
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Kisaragi Shintaro
Series: we all know cats have multiple lives but this is just absurd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	night train

**Author's Note:**

> help this is the third kanoshin that i'm posting in 5 hours it's 12 AM someone stop this madness  
> the fanfic literally nobody needed but i still wrote because of [stares accusingly] someone actively encouraging my flaming dumpster fire of a brain. you know who you are. if you're reading this know that you're to blame for everything
> 
> also this is. crack. really very crack. although it does become angst (because i'm a clown, nothing new here), please do treat it as such

Shintaro knows that there are several, well, facets to Kano. He can’t say that he knows the guy that well, but it’s fairly obvious there are multiple sides of him he hasn’t yet interacted with — hidden beneath the surface.

But this is just fucking crazy.

In the middle of the room, Kano’s just standing — smiling at him widely, grinning like an idiot. Or maybe that’s more of a smirk. Who even knows what’s real with Kano? 

There’s the sound of crying coming from a corner just out of sight and Shintaro carefully steps into the room, glances in that direction.

“Who… What—” His voice catches in his throat and he swallows thickly. 

“Don’t mind him, that’s just Shuuya,” grins Kano. He throws a glare Shuuya’s way, and the boy shuts up, huddles back and curls into himself.

“This is…” Shintaro rubs his face. He’d only entered the room to call Kano down to dinner. Why. Why is this. What’s happening. “What the fuck.”

“Language!” chirps Kano and his voice sounds as if there’s a sparkle emoji after it. Shintaro really wants to just leave the room and close the door behind him, but this feels like a trainwreck he can’t look away from.

Really, he should have just sent Momo up here.

A sudden sound makes Shintaro start and, slightly scared, he glances in its direction. The locker is shuddering, as if there’s someone locked inside, slamming against the door.

“Wh… What’s in there?” He’s scared to even ask.

“Hm?” Kano’s smiling, but it’s fake even for him. “I don’t hear anything.”

The locker’s full-on shaking now, swaying sideways. Without saying anything, Shuuya gets up from his corner, walks up to it and kicks the locker door. The closet settles down in place and Shuuya sits down against it, pressing his back against it.

“Yo, wassup!!” a loud voice yells in Shintaro’s ear and he flinches away from it. Kano and Shuuya both visibly wince, glancing between each other for a moment before Kano sneers at Shuuya and the latter curls back into himself.

“I.” Can he go now? Really, he wants to leave, can he leave? “Who.”

“It’s.” A sigh and Kano’s smile is stretched thin, slightly annoyed. Does he hate all of them? He seems to be barely tolerating the other Kanos. “Dippy Fresh Kano,” he winces.

“Yo.” Dippy Fresh Kano is slurping on a smoothie he’d gotten out of thin air. It’s just now that Shintaro’s noticing this, but is he — by any chance — actually wearing rollerblades? Shintaro just stares at them for a moment, watching them light up with no warning. Yeah, of course they also light up.

The locker’s shaking again and a deep voice is yelling from inside. “Hey, I’m here too!” Dippy Fresh Kano ruthlessly kicks his rollerblades against the cupboard, bending the door. It stops shaking and the voice dies down once more.

“Wh-”

“No-one,” sweetly answers Kano, cutting him off with a (not very) pleasant smile. 

“Uh.” Shintaro’s staring between Kano (smirking at him), Shuuya (crying again in the corner) and Dippy Fresh Kano (started his second smoothie, neon green sunglasses now pulled over his eyes). Terrifying. The locker’s shaking again. “Come down to dinner in five,” he says before turning around and hurrying out of the room.

  
  
  


It’s a deep voice that wakes up Shintaro in the middle of the night. A scarily deep one, that sounds somewhat like Kano’s but kind of. Modified by a computer.

“Hey, wake up!” It’s as though he’s perpetually caught in the middle of a yawn. It kind of scares Shintaro, even with all the things he’s seen today.

“I’m up, I’m up,” he grumbles, sitting up and glancing around in the darkness, trying to find the source of the voice. He notices him crouched by his side.

In the blackness, Shintaro can vaguely distinguish a Hawaiian shirt. And earrings. Why. What the fuck.

“Which one are you again?” he asks, although he’s gotten the gist of it. Locker Kano for sure.

“Uhm, I’m.” He looks away, then back at him again. “They never gave me a name. Sometimes call me “Sim Kano”, “Cursed Deep Voice Sim Kano”, or just. “Chad Kano”.” He wrinkles his nose. “Last one I find particularly insulting.”

“Nice to, uh, nice to meet you, Sim Kano. May I, uhm. Why did you wake me up?”

“Oh right!” His eyes widen, glimmer in the darkness. “I need you to help me run away!”

Of-fucking-course. 

“It’s just that, uh.” Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, Sim Kano looks away. “This is the first time I’m out of my locker. Took me five tries to find — whatever ‘here’ is.”

It almost makes Shintaro feel bad for him, but he  _ really _ wants to go back to sleep. Sim Kano’s still staring at him with a weird misshapen puppy face and maybe he’ll help him. Just this once.

And that is how Shintaro finds himself at the subway station, catching the last train ride out of town. Which maybe isn’t that smart because he does need to get back. 

Shintaro puts his head in his hands.

How will he get back.

But Sim Kano’s by his side, excited about being out of his locker, staring wondrously at everything and everyone. The drunkard from the other side of the subway is fiercely glaring at him, trying to deter him — but Sim Kano’s unstoppable.

After a couple of harsh words from the drunk man, Sim Kano finally settles down and sits down beside Shintaro, swinging his feet.

“Whippna choba darg!” Sim Kano exclaims, grinning widely. 

What the fuck. Was he an actual Sim or what.

“Wh… Go back to English please,” sighed Shintaro, idly glancing out the window into the darkness of the tunnel. By his side, Sim Kano shifted his weight restlessly. Scared.

“Hooba?” He stares at his hands, stares at Shintaro. “... Hooba's bagoo? Molombia hooba's bagoo,” he’s starting to get agitated and Shintaro looks him up and down. He’s shaking weirdly.

Suddenly, an idea hit him. 

“... Is this because you’re too far away from the others?” Sim Kano either no longer understands him or he’s just getting too panicked by now.

“Hooba's bagoo?” Tearful, he turns to look at Shintaro just as he collapses to the floor of the subway.

From the other end of the train, the drunk man’s pressing himself against the far wall, trying to put as much difference between them as possible.

“How can I — What’s happening, what do I do?” Shintaro crouches next to him, and Sim Kano’s eyes, wide, stare at him.

“Bow'm,” Sim Kano starts, but the rest of the sentence doesn’t come out. 

Hands slightly trembling, Shintaro checks his pulse, only to find none. Sim Kano’s gone.

Moments later, the subway reaches its station and the doors slide open, revealing a smugly smirking Kano, followed by Dippy Fresh Kano — somberly sipping on his smoothie — and Shuuya, timidly following from behind.

“Never should have tried,” says Kano, staring down at Sim Kano’s body.

Shintaro just looks up at him, eyes wide.

“Let’s go,” says Kano and forcefully pulls Shintaro out of the subway car. The doors slide shut and the train leaves the station.

Sim Kano’s left behind on the dirty subway floor, alone like he’s always been.

**Author's Note:**

> someone should have stopped me but the people who are my self control are - oh who am i kidding, there's no such people. only me and my dumb friends, lighting trash like this fic on fire.


End file.
